falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EyesOfAmbition2
Hi I'm EyesOfAmbition2. I haven't been on here in a long time. I made some articles and began some fiction, but it never really went anywhere, so I kinda drifted away. However, I've been playing Fallout: New Vegas pretty much nonstop, and it's given me inspiration to come back here and begin new stories and characters. So, here I am. Feel free to contact me for questions, or just to say "hey!". :-) EyesOfAmbition2 23:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Welcome to the Wikia, I'm Realek. I prefer to be humble and a person who doesn't brag. But just 'ehh, come to me if you need any type of help in Fallout 3. Ha, well, not really bro. I'm extra-lazy, but I do have some pen-and-paper work I need to finish to put on here. I contribute on The Vault, and clean up a bit here. But sorry to say, I don't get around much on articles myself here. =/ Realek 00:20, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Hey what's up. I was wondering if you would mind if I use your Manhattan Ruins and anything else you have created pertaining to New York in my own New York article. Thanks! Rasengod 02:37, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Is it okay if I add some locations to the Manhattan Ruins? Rasengod7@aol.com 06:55, 5 January 2009 (UTC) In response to your question on my talk page in order to put your vault on the front page you have to edit the page and go to where places is. Just follow the way the other places are set up and do the same. Rasengod7@aol.com 04:21, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Is it ok if I add a link to The Chrysler Building to your Manhatten Ruins page? Locklear86 18:00, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Finally, been trying to get a internet connection all night. I sent the message shortly before going to my Uncles were next doors internet connection is a bit temperamental. Had connection for two mins before losing, seen the new message warning but lost connection before I could read it. I am sorry to say I actually got the idea for The Chrysler Building from reading your article. I am a fan of art deco architecture. I am sorry I didn’t consult you first. I have the rest of the file ready to upload but if you want it just drop the word and edit away. Once again I apologise and only that that you suggest another sky scraper I can use, I will just tweak the wording in my file. P.S Is it ok if I have my group in The Copacabana Club? Locklear 86 23:42, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I have updated the Chrysler Building file with the infomation so you can see what I was planning but if you want it just edit away and I will tweak the writing which I have saved and move my group to a different building. Locklear 86 01:57, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Maybe we could work something out I always thought that would be kinda fun. My internet connection will be quite eratic tomorow but will be normal by Monday. Locklear 86 02:12, 18 January 2009 Welcome back Hey welcome back. Don't worry about contradicting much. I left things pretty open for anyone to create a character in New York. If you just read over the New York page and the Manhattan Order of Steel page then you will pretty much know about the area. Rasengod 22:27, 14 May 2009 (UTC) New York and New Jersey Hi, I'm a new user. I like some of the work you've done. I was just reading "Radman", and I'm wondering if he'd be an interesting addition to the J.H.C.. I'm a new user who's started working on areas of New York and New Jersey that need expansion. I'm curious as to your thoughts on my current work so far.--Osbo 22:46, September 28, 2009 (UTC)